Trondheim Jazz Orchestra
Trondheim Jazz Orchestra (TJO) (established 1999 in Trondheim, Norway) is an orchestral project based in Trondheim, and closely related to both the Midtnorsk Jazzsenter (MNJ - Mid Norwegian Jazz Center) and Jazz Line at the Trøndelag Conservatory of Music (NTNU). During the 1990s the orchestra was a plain conservatory-band (Konsen Big Band). In 2000 the name of the band was changed to TJO. An important feature with Trondheim Jazz Orchestra is the band's flexible and varying size crew. The orchestra works on a project basis and performs mainly commissioned works of selected composers. TJO has collaborated with Norwegian composers such as Erlend Skomsvoll, Eirik Hegdal, Vigleik Storaas, Jon Balke, Knut Kristiansen, Geir Lysne, Terje Rypdal and Bendik Hofseth, as well as with international soloists such as Chick Corea, Pat Metheny, New York Voices, Birger Sulsbruck and Joshua Redman. In 2001 TJO toured Norway extensively with Chick Corea, a cooperation based on the concert at Moldejazz 2000. The collaboration resulted in a CD-release (Live in Molde), which has sold more than 8000 copies in Norway. The collaboration with Chick Corea was resumed in 2006 with a concert at the Hilton Ballroom in New York during the Annual Jazz Conference (IAJE) in January of that year. This concert was a huge success, (in Norwegian) (in Norwegian) and as a result the orchestra was invited to the Tokyo Jazz Festival 2006. The cooperation between TJO and Chick Corea was successful once again and well received by a huge group of spectators while also being televised nationally. John Kelman, All About Jazz, states: "... a far reaching orchestra clearly capable of handling anything and everything that's put in front of it". In 2003 the orchestra went on tour in Norway with Pat Metheny. This edition of TJO included musicians such as Live Maria Roggen, Ola Kvernberg and Steinar Nickelsen. On Moldejazz 2006 TJO did a project with music by Eirik Hegdal featuring Joshua Redman as a soloist, followed by a tour in the late fall of 2008. During Trondheim Chamber Music Festival TJO gave their first performance of commissioned work by saxophonist Bendik Hofseth. In 2007 Trondheim Jazz Orchestra were chosen to be the first national «Big Jazz Ensemble» to receive a permanent state subsidy. In 2012 TJO performed at the "Ultima Festival" in Oslo, Norway, performing a new work by Kim Myhr that, in addition to the guitarist, also featured singer Jenny Hval. Discography *2004: Live in Molde, from Moldejazz 2001 (MNJ Records) *2005: We Are? (Jazzaway), works by Eirik Hegdal, with vocalist Siri Gjære *2006: Tribute (MNJ Records), live from 25 years anniversary for the Jazz Line at (NTNU) in 2004; commissions, composer Vigleik Storaas *2007: Live in Oslo, (MNJ Records), from the Cosmopolite jazz scene in Oslo, with Maria Kannegaard's music arranged by Eirik Hegdal *2008: Wood And Water (MNJ Records), 24 songs by Eirik Hegdal, with contributions by hired Siri Gjære, Nils-Olav Johansen, Ståle Storløkken, Ole Morten Vågan and Tor Haugerud *2008: Trondheim Jazz Orchestra & Kobert (Kobert Self-Released), studio Version of the commissioned work to Moldejazz 2008 *2009: What If? A counterfactual fairytale (MNJ Records), with Erlend Skomsvoll *2010: Stems and Cages (MNJ Records), Kim Myhr's commissioned work to Moldejazz 2009, with contributions by among others Sidsel Endresen, Christian Wallumrød and Ingar Zach *2010: Triads and More (MNJ Records), with Eirik Hegdal & Joshua Redman *2011: Morning Songs (MNJ Records), under the direction of composer and bass player Per Zanussi *2011: Kinetic Music (MNJ Records), with Magic Pocket *2011: Migrations (MNJ Records), with Øyvind Brække *2012: The Death Defying Unicorn (Rune Grammofon), with Motorpsycho and Supersilent keyboardist Ståle Storløkken References External links *Trondheim Jazz Orchestra Official Website *Trondheim Jazzorkester på Facebook *